Safety is paramount with respect to operating a motor vehicle. Driver distractions should be reduced as much as possible. Outside distractions are not under the control of the vehicle manufacturer. But, potential distractions inside the vehicle which can be reduced should be addressed. A touchscreen on the dashboard of a moving vehicle can be a distraction to the driver if he/she is tempted to reach over to touch it to perform complex functions that require significant interaction.